Blast to the Past
by LunarRose73
Summary: What happens when Naruto decides he wants to change the people around him? And what happens when Kyuubi decides to help Naruto go to the past to do that? Does Kyuubi have an alternative motive? Read to find out!
1. the brilliant idea!

**Hello!! This is my new story!! It's about Naruto going to the past to try and fix the future but when he come's back he finds that he may not have done what was best for everyone.**

**I hope you like it!**

It was just another normal day for the village of Konoha, all the children were in school trying to become great ninja, all the genin were practicing and everyone else was busy doing their normal duties and jobs.

One team of ninja, Kakashi's team, were at the Ramen shop eating lunch like usual. This team consisted of Naruto, a loud mouth who loved ramen, Sasuke, a emotional kid who only cared for revenge on his brother, Sakura, a peppy girl worried about her looks and love Sasuke, and their sensei, Kakashi who loved his Icha Icha Paradise book.

They were all eating when two loud guys walked in proclaiming the greatness of youthfulness. These two guys were Gai, green spandex wearing sensei to team gai, and Lee, Gai's miniature look-a-like. They were followed by a stoical looking guy with long brown hair and white eye called Neji, and a girl with her hair up in two buns wearing a Chinese style shirt called Tenten. All were a part of team Gai.

Neji and Tenten walked up and sat next to Naruto and order their food, while Gai and Lee jumped around proclaiming the greatness oh youth.

"Man their so loud!" Naruto complained.

"Try being on the same team as them it's terrible!!" Tenten said rolling her eyes, "It's like sitting next to a radio on full blast all day."

"I wouldn't mind it as much if there was only one of them yelling like that. But no there has to be two!" Neji said letting out a sigh.

"Gai's been like that as long as I've known him." Kakashi said entering into their conversation. "Except for when we were really little, but that was before...never mind." Kakashi said not finishing his thought.

"Before what sensei? Come on tell us we might be able to turn Lee back to what he was before Gai entered his life." Sakura said.

"Oh it was nothing really." Kakashi said waving his hand to dismiss what he said.

"Why not tell us? It's no like we could do anything about it." Sasuke said.

"sigh Well alright, it's nothing though. Well when Gai was younger he used to be...quite to say, not like he is today. Well that all changed when he stared to go to the academy, at first he wasn't doing to good but then this teacher came and tutored Gai. And let's just say after that Gai was never the same and he became who he is today." Kakashi finished telling them the story.

"So it's just like what happened to Lee." Neji concluded.

"Yeah sort of." Kakashi replied.

"Wow it's a chain reaction." Tenten stated.

"If only there was a way to stop it before it began." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, well I'm going now!" Naruto said, and with that he left.

Naruto was walking around when he came upon Asuma's team taking a break. Asuma's team consisted of Ino, a girl with long blond hair that was always in a pony tail who was just like Sakura in obsessing over how she looked and loved Sasuke, Chouji, a guy who was fat or better to say "round" and loved to eat, Shikamaru, a lazy guy who likes to play shouji and go and watch the clouds go by, and then Asuma, their sensei who had a goatee and always smoked.

"Hey you guys! What are you doing?" Naruto asked them as he walked up to them.

"Nothing." replied Shikamaru.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" Naruto asked.

"We aren't doing anything because Shikamaru won't get off his lazy ass!" Ino yelled more at Shikamaru.

"What a drag. If you want to do something, Ino, why don't you just go do it." Shikamaru lazily replied to her.

"Grr!! I wish there was some way that I could go back in time and change you from being lazy!!" Ino yelled.

"Sigh Those two always fight." Chouji said to no one in particular.

"Hey Chouji, so how are?" Naruto asked trying to ignore Ino yelling at Shikamaru.

"Good I guess. Except for the fact that those two have been fighting all day. Or rather Ino's been yelling at Shikamaru all day." Chouji said. "If I could change something it would be Ino's yelling." Chouji said.

"Yeah Ino and Sakura can both yell pretty loudly." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

After a few minutes Naruto just walked away. Naruto walked passed Kurenai's team. Kurenai's team consisted of Hinata, a shy girl who didn't say much but stuttered when she did say something, Kiba, a dog lover who was also loud like Naruto, Shino, a mysterious guy who liked bugs a lot and never seemed to speak and when he did he spoke proverbs mostly, and then Kurenai their sensei, who had long black hair and red eyes.

Naruto was going to stop and say hi but decided not to since they were all practicing. Instead Naruto went home and laid on his bed. Naruto thought of all that happened today. He wondered what everyone would be like if he did go back in time and change things. What would Lee be like? Would Shikamaru be active and Ino be quite? What about Sasuke would he have his family? Would Hinata be brave and not shy?

'Ha!' Naruto thought, 'There's no way to go to the past and change it! It's not like there's a jutsu to take you to the past.'

"**But there is!" a voice said in Naruto's head.**

"What!? Who's there?" Naruto jumped up and looked around.

"**You fool! I'm inside you!" the voice said again.**

"What? You're inside my head and can hear my thoughts?" Naruto asked.

"**Yes! I can hear all you say or think and I live inside you." The voice replied angrily.**

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"**I'm the nine tailed fox demon inside of you, idiot." the voice said. "You may call me Kyuubi."**

"Oh, ok. Wait what do you mean there's a jutsu that can take me back in time?! Really tell me where to find it!!" Naruto yelled excitedly.

"**Fine go to the library and look up the old scrolls from 75 years ago. There you'll find a scroll that says 'TIME' on it, take it and the seventh jutsu in it is a jutsu that can take you back in time." Kyuubi said.**

"Cool!! But how do you know about this jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"**I know because I was there when they made it." Kyuubi replied. **

"Really!? Awesome I'm going to go get it now!" Naruto said as he ran off to find the scroll with the jutsu.

When Naruto got to the library he asked the librarian where the scrolls from 75 years ago where and told her that he was doing a report. She pointed out where he could find the scrolls and he ran off to look for the scroll. It didn't take Naruto long to find the scroll since it happened to be the first scroll he picked up.

Naruto opened the scroll and found the seventh jutsu in it labeled 'time travel' and began to read it. It was short enough to rewrite so Naruto rewrote it on a piece of paper and then left to go to a training ground where no one was.

Naruto was reading the instructions to preform the jutsu when he realized that he might not have enough chakra to perform it.

'Aw man!! What am I going to do?' Naruto thought.

"**Don't worry about it I'll give you some of my chakra to do it." Kyuubi said.**

'I don't know, I'm starting to think that this is going to kill my and you're leading me to my death.' naruto told Kyuubi.

"**Why would I want to kill you? If you die then I die." Kyuubi reassured Naruto.**

'Well...ok if you say so.' And with that Naruto started to preform the jutsu.

There was a great big flash of light that was every color jetting out from Naruto, with a loud high pitched screaming that was unhuman that seemed to come from every corner of the earth, then everything went black.

"Huh? Where am I? What happened?" Naruto asked as he got up waking from his unconscious state.

"**You preformed the jutsu right. You're 20 years in the past in the same place you were when you preformed the jutsu." Kyuubi told Naruto.**

"Cool!! Ok, let's go fix the future!!" Naruto shouted as he began to walk away.

"**Wait!! Know this first: under no circumstance are you to let anyone know that you're from the future it may cause problems." Kyuubi told Naruto. **Now to see if Naruto will listen.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it!" Naruto said running off. 'Hm? Now who's first on our list?' Naruto thought to himself.

Just then he happened to cross a little kid about 6 years old that was wearing a mask and had white hair.

"Kakashi!?" Naruto yelled. The boy stopped and turned around and looked at Naruto.

"Yeah? What do you want? How do you know me?" Kakashi said rather snotty.

'This can't be the Kakashi I know.' Naruto thought. "Uh, just wanted to tell you some helpful information on how to become a really good ninja since you already show so much possibility?" Naruto said unsure if his answer would work.

Well it did work by some unknown reason. "Ok? So tell me this information." Kakashi replied.

Naruto's face lit up immediately, 'Wow I can make sure that he's always on time now! And who would of thought that he'd buy my answer so quickly.'

"Well? Are you going to tell me or not?" young Kakashi asked.

'Man this guy has an attitude problem.' Naruto thought. "Huh? Oh Yeah! Okay if you want to become a really good ninja then never be late no matter what happens ok?" Naruto said.

"Sure. Fine. That'll be easy. So who are you anyways?" young Kakashi asked.

"Uh,...I'm... Dan?" Naruto said again unsure that he'd buy it. "And I have to go!" Naruto said really fast running away before he could ask any more questions.

"**Well I'm surprised you didn't tell them that we were from the future. I didn't think you'd be able to do that." Kyuubi said.**

"Yeah, yeah what ever." Naruto said in reply.

A little bit later Naruto came up to this weird looking guy who looked a lot like Lee and Gai. "Um? Are you Gai?" Naruto asked.

"Yes that is me!" he half way shouted.

"Um...ok? Well anyways listen very carefully to what I'm about to tell you because what I'm about to tell you will be able to make you the best ninja in the world." Naruto told him.

"Alright I'm all ears!"

"Ok, Stop imitating who every you're imitating and when you get older make sure that your students don't become like you are right now. And don't talk about youth like it's a religion! Youth is not that cool in the ways that your mind may be twisted to think right now. Alright got that? With this knowledge you should turn out to be the best ninja every!" Naruto said getting Gai to light up like a lightbulb.

"Yes! I shall do that!!!" young Gai said and left.

Before Naruto could walk away some kid came running up to him and shouted "Stop!! You'd better tell me how to be a cool ninja too or else I won't let you pass!!"

"Uh? Ok... what's your name?" Naruto asked totally confused about this one.

"The name's Obito!" the boy shouted.

'Obito? Obito? I know I've heard that name before. But where?' Naruto thought.

'**He used to be Kakashi's teammate but died he's related to Sasuke.**" Kyuubi answered Naruto.

'Oh yeah!! Really!? How?' Naruto thought to Kyuubi.

'**I believe that he'll be his uncle when Sasuke is born but he'll be dead before that.' Kyuubi answered.**

"Ok! I got it!!" Naruto said aloud on accident.

"Ok so what is it?!" Obito said anxiously.

"Ok, Well don't die is one thing and if you get older and have to nephews make sure that the older one doesn't go crazy and kill your whole family!" Naruto said.

"Um...ok? Thanks...I think?" and with that Obito sulked off not realizing how important this information would be.

"Alright only a few more people that I have to talk to then we're done here!!" Naruto said happily as he went off in search of his last few people on his list.

**Ok I hope I haven't bored you to death if I have I'm sorry!! I promise you that this will get better I just think I've written to much already! Ok so next chapter it's on to the Hyuugas! Yay!! Then back to the future!! Double yay!! The future is where I promise it gets better. Well does anyone have any ideas if I should make this a Naruto and Hinata type of story or just forget the romance and make it comedy? All ideas are welcomed!! So please review!**


	2. more victims!

**Oh forgive me please!!!!!!!!!! I beg it of you to forgive me!!!!!! I really, really truly did mean to update sooner but my teachers decided to load me with projects!! I am sorry! Ok well a recap of last time is Naruto went into the past via help of Kyuubi, in the past Naruto ran into Gai, Obito, and Kakashi, and now he's off again.**

Narutocontinued to walk around in the Konoha of 20 years ago till he saw a man who oddly enough looked a lot like Neji and Hinata. Naruto wondered who he was then a brilliant thought hit him.

'**Ask him is name!!!' Kyuubi yelled in Naruto's head.**

"Oh yeah that might help!!" Naruto said. He then jogged up to the man who looked to be about 21.(A/n yes at this point in the story he would be 21)

"Hey! Hey, you! What's your name?" Naruto asked loudly.

"Why do you want to know?" the man asked in reply.

"Um... because... you look like someone I know!!!" Naruto answered.

"Hn, I'm Hyuuga Hiashi. And who are you?" Hiashi asked rather coldly.

'Now I know where Neji learned it from. Oh crap! What do I say I can't just say my name! I got it!!' Naruto thought to himself.

"I'm Bob!!" Naruto shouted out.

"Hn, what do you want?"

"Well I'm here to give you some really good advice that will save your butt in the future!!" Naruto said with a really large grin on.

'**Hey kid!! Remember not to let him know we're from the future!!' Kyuubi shouted his warning in Naruto's head.**

Hiashi though didn't say anything he just rose an eye brow.

Naruto continued by saying "Yeah and listen to me, when you have a child it will be a girl and if you're not really, really nice to her she'll kill you!!!"

"And how do you know this?" Hiashi asked.

"Oh that's easy! I'm from the future and I witnessed it!!" Naruto lied while Kyuubi yelled at him for telling that he was from the future.

'**Why did you do that!?!? I told you not too!!'**

'Yeah but it worked!'

"So if your from the future, how did you get here?" Hiashi asked.

"Well they made a special jutsu to go back to the past for this reason..."Naruto said.

"Oh!! Yeah and when/if the Cloud village makes a treaty with Konoha, make sure that you put extra security around your place and don't kill anyone if you break in!!! just knock them out!!! Trust me that will save you a lot of trouble!" Naruto said.

"Anything else?" Hiashi asked or more like sneered.

"Yeah!! One more thing!! Your brother will have a boy be nice to him too because you don't want him to help kill you!" Naruto said.

Naruto then walked away.

'**So where did you learn to lie so good?' Kyuubi asked.**

'Oh well I used to do a lot of things that I wasn't supposed to, and so I learned to lie about those things!' Naruto thought with a grin.

After a while Naruto came upon three people who strongly reminded him of Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino, with the exception that the one who looked like Ino was male.

'Hmm? Wonder if they're Shikamaru's, Chouji's, and Ino's parents?' Naruto thought.

'**Probably they look just like them.' Kyuubi said. 'Hey why don't you go tell the blond one to make sure his kid is quiet when he has one. That girls soo loud!'**

'Yeah!!' Naruto thought as he ran up to the three.

"Hey!! I have to tell you guys something really important about the future!!" Naruto randomly shouted as he ran up to them. They just looked at him like he was insane.

They continued to stare at Naruto till Naruto started speaking.

"Ok you with the blond hair! You're going to have a girl when you get older and you must make sure that she's quiet and not a snob for the sake of humanity!! And you with the ponytail!! Make sure that your son is active or else he'll...he'll get himself killed! And you ... you...? the last one! Make sure that your kid is healthy!!" Naruto said extremely loud and boisterous.

"And how can we trust what you're saying?" the blond one asked.

"Because I'm all knowing and from the future and I have seen the disaster your kids have caused!!" Naruto said. "And now I must be going but heed my warning!!!!"

With that Naruto ran off to find his next victims of the future while all the time getting a large lecture from Kyuubi for once again spilling the beans that they're from the future.

'Hm I wonder' Naruto thought not listening to a word from Kyuubi.

'**What do you wonder?' kyuubi asked curious to find out what Naruto had in mind.**

'I wonder I if I go to the sand village what would happen. Hm? I guess we got time to blow!!' Naruto thought and off he was to the sand village.

At the sand village Naruto ran into a man and noticed that he sorta looked like Kankuro without face paint on.

Naruto decided to take a gamble and walked up to the man. "Hey I have to tell you something that's really important."

"What do you want?" he asked Naruto.

"Ok well listen to me and heed my warning! You're going to have three kids and on the third one you're going to fuse an evil spirit in, well I'm telling you now, don't do it!!! you won't be able to kill him and he'll destroy the village completely the day he's born." Naruto told him.

"And how do you know this? Why should I listen to you?"

"Because I've seen it happen! I'm from the future! So you'd better be careful!" Naruto warned then walked away not knowing what he wanted to do now.

'**Hey kid listen to me! We got to go! Our time here's almost up. Do the reverse of the jutsu before we become permanently stuck here.' Kyuubi said.**

'Alright' Naruto said as he did the reverse of the jutsu and ended up back in the clearing where he began.

"Huh? Am I back already? Cool!! I got to go see what everyone's like!!" Naruto shouted as he ran off to find his friends.

**Yeah I know it's kinda short but I was in a hurry. So sorry! Ok so next time Naruto goes and sees what everyone is like! **

**Hope you liked it and please review!**


	3. back to the present

**YAY!! So many people liked it and reviewed!! I feel so happy!! **

**ok so here we are with Naruto and Kyuubi in the present after Naruto's trip into the past, and off ran Naruto to find his friends! Now what will he find? **

'Oh I can't wait to see everyone!!' Naruto thought with excitement rushing through his blood.

'**You'd better like what you see! Remember everything's bound to be different. Konoha might not even be the village that you remember it to be.' Kyuubi said with something in his voice that bothered Naruto a little but he decided to leave it alone since he couldn't identify it.**

As Naruto continued to run he caught a glimpse of pink and knew right away that it was Sakura. "Hey!! Hey!! Sakura!!!" Naruto yelled out trying to get the girl's attention.

"What? Who wants me?" Sakura said sounding slightly irritated, turning around to see who was calling her.

Naruto almost had a heart attack if it hadn't of been for Kyuubi's extra strength. The Sakura that stood before him was definitely not the Sakura he knew. This Sakura looked the same but definitely didn't act the same or dress the same. No this Sakura was wearing all black clothes with chains galore. She also had thick black eye make up that if she put anymore on Naruto would have accused her of stealing Gaara's look. Her pink hair was the same for the most part the only thing different were her bangs and how they covered her right eye.

"Uh...Sakura?" Naruto asked unsure if she was really Sakura.

"Yeah! What do you want,_ Naruto_? Don't remember who I am? I thought that I told you to bug off last time and not to bother me again unless you had something important to say. And I meant never talk to me!!" Sakura lambasted Naruto, scaring poor Naruto.

"Uh... Sorry...I'll... just go...now!" Naruto said as he turned to run away. Kyuubi could have sworn that Naruto had just ran the four minute mile in 30 seconds, without the help of any Chakra.

Naruto, once away from Sakura at what he considered a safe distance, stopped to catch his breath. "Whew that was scary." Naruto thought out loud. "Now I can relax a bit!" Naruto said happily.

But just before Naruto could sit down something, or more someone, came running at him. And before Naruto could register anything that was happening someone grabbed Naruto and... started hugging him?

Now this wouldn't have been so bad if it had not been for the fact that the person hugging wasn't female. No, when Naruto looked at the person hugging him he saw... Sasuke!!!!! Yes Sasuke was hugging him, or so it looked like Sasuke. This... person, had Sasuke's hair and eyes except that his eyes were big and... friendly O.o. But this person was wearing some get up that looked like he stole from some boy band, pants and all. Heck Naruto wouldn't be surprised to find out that he did steal the clothes and that even the boxers were stolen, or maybe it was even worse... what if he was wearing briefs?

Naruto decided that he shouldn't think of that.

"Um...Sasuke?" Naruto asked slowly, very slowly almost afraid of the answer.

"Why yes silly!! Who else would I be? Goodness gracious! Don't you even remember the names of your bestest friends."Sasuke said with a large grin in a very peppy tone.

"Um, I was just... sorta taken by surprise, and didn't recognize you?" Naruto said slightly afraid of the answer.

"Oh no!! That's not it is it!? You must hate me!!!! I must have done something to upset you!!! oh no what did I do to make you mad? Please tell me I just want to be the best friend I can be, I didn't mean to make you mad!!! I'm sorry!!! I'm so, so sorry!! Please forgive me!!!!" Sasuke pleaded and begged and cried to Naruto.

Naruto was so frightened at that moment that he didn't know what to say, this Sasuke was delicate when dealing with his emotions, and Naruto was certain that if he said the wrong thing that Sasuke might go on a killing spree.

"Uh,... I... forgive you?" Naruto said getting ready to make another quick dash for it.

"Really?! That's just totally amazing!!! Oh Naruto!!! You're just the best!!" Sasuke exclaimed like a girl who just got told that her outfit was the best one ever by the guy she liked.

"Um, well... I have to go..." Naruto said fading out in the end.

"Aw!! Don't leave me!!! Oh well. I guess you can't help it. I shall miss you dear Naruto!!" Sasuke proclaimed bending down on one knee and lifting his one hand to his heart and the other out into the air.

If this hadn't already scared Naruto to the point where he almost, ALMOST, wet himself then what happened next would.

Sasuke then began to sing!!! yes he began to sing the Backstreet Boys' song "I want it that way"!!!

Poor Naruto was sure that this was a form of torture and that he'd never be able to look at Sasuke the same again. Naruto then ran as fast a possible from the horrid noise that was emitting from the bottom of Sasuke's lungs. And Naruto ran so fast that Kyuubi had to hold on to keep from falling out of Naruto and into oblivion.

Naruto had to stop to catch his breath because if he didn't do that soon he'd surely die before he was able to take another step. But instead of just stopping Naruto decided to just collapse on the ground. Naruto hit the ground and was surprised to hind it was actually quite comfortable.

'Wait the ground's not supposed to be this comfortable?' Naruto thought. He then looked to see why it was so comfortable.

Naruto then saw a person who slightly resembled Kakashi. But this man was different. How was he different? Well for one he didn't have his left eye covered with his headband and his left eye was a normal left eye. And another thing was that this guy had a glint in his eye that resembled one that Gai had.

"Uh...Kakashi?" Naruto asked going on a limb that it was alright to guess at his name and not get yelled at or groped.

"Why yes Naruto!!! 'tis I!! The Great Kakashi!!" Kakashi exclaimed jumping up to his feet, knocking Naruto off him and onto the hard ground.

"Um, Kakashi? Why where you on the ground?" Naruto asked rubbing his head where it was soar.

"Oh! Well Naruto!! I'm glad you asked!!!" Kakashi said overjoyed.

'I'm afraid that I asked.' Naruto thought.

"You see, Naruto, I was waiting for my most hated enemy!! I was going to challenge him and his almighty hipness to a battle of hip! And now that you're here we can battle two on two against his student Lee! Gai will not win with me and you on a team!!" Kakashi continued to proclaim this and that but Naruto was no longer listening.

Poor Naruto was horror struck. The words Lee and Gai kept echoing through his head along with the idea that they were cool or as Kakashi described them "hip". And now Naruto knew who Kakashi reminded him so much of. (Dundundun dramatic background music gulp) it was Gai in Kakashi's body!! Except for the fact that Kakashi wasn't wearing green spandex.

'Omg!! Omg!!! I have to get out of here!!! I need to get away from the lunatic who's my sensei!! I need to save my innocence!!' Naruto thought hyperventilating.

Naruto did the first thing that popped into his head to save himself.

Naruto jumped at Kakashi who was lost in his thoughts rambling on and on about whatever it was he was talking about, and Naruto kicked him so hard in the head that he thought he killed Kakashi. But then realized he was breathing .

Naruto then high tailed it out of there but this time he decided that he should just walk and save himself the trouble of running.

**ok!! So there you go!! I hoped you liked it!! Sorry if you don't like how they are acting but hey I'm writing what would happen if** **not what actually is happening so just deal with it.**

**Ok so please review!! **

**Next time we get to meet the others!! Yay!! Yes I'm sorry this is short but I kind of made it really fast and I would have wrote more but my arms are tired.**

**Till next time!!**


	4. Team Gai!

**Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! Don't kill me!! Please!!! I'm so, so sorry that I haven't updated in forever but I've been pounded with a lot of things that had to be done!! So, so sorry!! I beg you to forgive me and in advance to forgive me again because I'm probably not going to be able to write for a few weeks or so!! So much to do, not enough time to write!!**

**Ok ok well on with the story!! Yeah to see who else has been changed in what way!**

Naruto high-tailed it away from his sensei and continued to look for anyone else that he knew. While walking around the training grounds Naruto spotted something green all over that was not foliage.

'Hm? I wonder if that's Lee or Gai?' Naruto thought to himself.

'**Well brainiac, why don't you go see and find out!' Kyuubi said harshly.**

'Hump! Fine! Why are you so crabby all of the sudden?' Naruto pouted in his thoughts.

'**It might have to do with the craziness of these people! They're just not normal.' Kyuubi replied. 'Just go look! Who ever's there might just be sane!' Kyuubi said with hope in his voice.**

'Fine, fine! I'm going!' Naruto replied as he walked out to see who was in the field. Naruto walked out and saw that there was a guy and a kid who was roughly around his own age. The boy had black hair that was roughly cut and untidy, he was wearing a green T-shirt and camouflaged pants. The older man was similar to the boy, he had black hair but his hair was cut short, and he was also wearing a green T-shirt that unlike the boy's was slightly snug around his body, he also had camouflaged pants but he had a jounin vest on.

'Omg!! Is that Gai and Lee?!?!' Naruto asked dumbfounded.

'**I haven't the slightest idea.' Kyuubi responded just as dumbfounded as Naruto.**

"Naruto!! Is that you?" the boy called out.

'Yep that'sdefinitely Lee's voice.' Naruto thought.

"Uh, yeah. It's me...Lee?" Naruto said trying, key note the trying, to sound normal, like he knew him.

"Oh hey Naruto how about I let you two go then seems you have to say something. Let me know when you're done Lee." the presumed Gai said as he walked to a backpack and took out a darkish purple book and began reading.

'Omg. I think that's one of the perverted books Kakashi used to read!' Naruto thought.

'**Yeah, maybe he's a pervet as much a Kakashi was? Ha! I bet that they're both just big perverts but one has to hide it!!' kyuubi asked.**

'Hm? No way!! That can't be it!! What in the world did I do!?' Naruto exclaimed almost going into a panic, but he didn't.

"Um, Naruto? Are you alright? You kinda looked lost." Lee said looking at Naruto funny.

"Huh? Oh yeah just got lost in a thought." Naruto said while laughing.

"Um... ok. So what do you need to talk about? Is there some girl you want but can't get their attention? Or do you have some other problem?" Lee asked.

"What?" Naruto asked completely blown away by Lee's question. "Why would I aske you something like that!?"

"Oh! I see, you're just here to say hi. Sorry about that. But you know that a lot of people come by to see me for help on those things since I know so much about them. I mean girls practically throw themselves at me and everyone wants to be my friend and ask me for advice." Lee said.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing, infact he was trying very hard to suppress a laugh, and luckily for him he was winning. Kyuubi on the other hand was breaking down in fits of laughter.

'**Wow kid! If you can change Lee into what he says he is, then you've done a complete 180 and should do this for a living! Holy cow that can't be true!! But it's so funny to hear him say it!! Haha!" Kyuubi said while laughing.**

"Um, no, Lee. I was just passing by and I forgot about...your...uh...reputation?" Naruto said thinking of the right words to say.

"Oh that's alright, I mean you're one of my good friends and I can understand how you forget how great I am because you are always in my shadow and you don't see my awesomeness that much. And if that's not the case I can understand how you might accidently see us as equals. And in both cases I forgive you." Lee said.

Now it Naruto might have been a normal idiot to most people and someone who would seem to not be affected by something like that, but he is human and if you knew someone who was a complete losers in the eyes of others and suddenly they were calling themselves the greatest and that you were no where close to how awesome they were you'd too would be mad.

" Um, yeah Lee. I got to go now." Naruto said through clenched teeth.

"See ya Naruto." said Gai as he stood up from his spot to look around and then sit back down again.

Naruto walked away while Kyuubi laughed, still, at Lee.

'**Damn! That kids funny! Did you hear him! Haha!! I can't believe it!! That was really good!' Kyuubi continued to laugh** **like there was no tomorrow.**

'Yeah, yeah well let's go see what everyone else is like.' Naruto said still upset about what Lee had said.

"**Oh come on kid! Lighten up! Just think oh how stupid he looked saying that.' Kyuubi tried, or so he says, to comfort Naruto. **

'Fine. "Naruto gave up trying to argue. 'Hey look there are some people over there I wonder who they are?' Naruto said going over to a near by clearing.

He looked and he saw two people, one was a girl and one was a boy. The boy looked like Neji, he had the Hyuuga white/lavender eyes and the long brown hair, but his long brown hair was in a...braid? And the girl next to him had brown hair too that was down but the Neji looking guy was braiding her.

Naruto decided to be daring and he walked out into the field, "Hey guys, what's up." Naruto said causally.

"Oh! Hey Naruto! What are you doing here? Would you like Neji to do your hair too? He's really good! He's helping me to look better for Lee!" The Girl said, Naruto took a guess that this was Tenten.

"Oh Tenten! Don't say that! You give me too much credit! My goosh, it's nothing really I'm just really good with hair! I mean I keep my hair so nice and clean, making sure that if I ever do wear it down that it flows in the wind perfectly! I mean your hair is part of who you are! And Tenten you have such beautiful, soft, silky hair!!" Neji said smiling giddily.

"Um, yeah...?" Naruto said at a loss for words.

'**Holy crap!! What happened to Neji... and Tenten... and Neji!!! I think I'm going to have a heart attack! I can't stand to look at him this way!! It's disgraceful!! Kid what did you do to him!?' Kyuubi started hollering.**

'What? What? I don't know what happened!! Don't yell at me!!' Naruto yelled at Kyuubi.

'**Yelling at you? I love this! I can't believe the great Neji Hyuuga can be so...so...girly!' Kyuubi said going into another fit of laughter.**

'I'm glad other people's misery makes you laugh so much.' Naruto said with sarcasm just oozing out of his voice.

"So Naruto can we help you?" Tenten said. Naruto took a closer look at Tenten to see that she had nailpolish on and a light color lipstick on along with eye shadow that matched.

"Wow, Tenten, why are you so done up?" Naruto asked without thinking.

"Silly! I told you that I have to look my best for Lee!! Hes' the most handsome piece of male out there!! And I want him to notice me!!" Tenten said going all googly eyed.

"Um... yeah well I think I need to be going now." Naruto said as he began to walk away.

"Oh Naruto! Before you go, Hinata was looking for you she said she needed to talk to you!" Neji said and then waved good-bye while still doing Tenten's hair.

"Oh thanks!!" Naruto said leaving.

As he left he heard the two begin to gossip. 'I need to find someone normal.' Naruto thought.

"**Describe **'normal'**." Kyuubi said as Naruto walked off to find Hinata since she was looking for him.**

**yay!! There you go!! Ok now an important thing that you need to do...clears throat**

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**ok hoped you enjoyed! And sorry if you think that I totally hate anyone here b/c I don't, it's just what worked for them! Bye!**


	5. mad woman and a gender change

**Yay!! I'm back!! dramatic background music**

**ok so yes I haven't wrote in a while but they decided to pile on the school work the last month of school. But have no fear for once vacation begins and settles down I should be writing more often! **

**Ok well on with the story!!**

recap! (Because I figured that they are actually important!)

"Oh Naruto! Before you go, Hinata was looking for you she said she needed to talk to you!" Neji said and then waved good-bye while still doing Tenten's hair.

"Oh thanks!!" Naruto said leaving.

As he left he heard the two begin to gossip. 'I need to find someone normal.' Naruto thought.

"**Describe **'normal'**." Kyuubi said as Naruto walked off to find Hinata since she was looking for him.**

Naruto ran around the village for what felt like forever but in reality it was only about half an hour at most. After that time he decided to give up and sat down on a near by bench.

"Aw man! I've looked everywhere and I still can't find Hinata." Naruto sighed his complaint.

Then out of no where someone tackled Naruto to the ground and began hugging him and yelling "NARUTO!!!!! MY LOVE!! Where have you been!! I've been looking everywhere for you!! I've missed you SOO much!! Have you missed me!? What have you been up to? Promise you'll never leave me like that again!! I promise to never leave you again!!!"

"**Help!! Rape!! Molestation!! I'm being fox-stuck-in-the-kidnaped!!!! Someone save me!! SOS!!! Ahhhhh!!" Kyuubi cried out from inside of Naruto.**

Naruto struggled around in the arms of who ever was holding him. They were strong and cutting off is supply of that oh so needed oxygen. "Ah! Can't breath!" Naruto struggled to get those few words out. But hey at least who ever was holding him prisoner from the neede air heard him and let go of him.

"Oh my goodness! Naruto are you alright?! Who did such a thing to you?! Who ever it was they will not get away with this!!" The person shouted who was female, and when Naruto looked up he say that it was Hinata (gasp! Bet you didn't see that coming).

"Um...actually, it was you Hinata." Naruto said sheepishly.

"gasp How could you say such a thing!? How rude!! Don't you like me anymore!?" Hinata cried very dramatically. "gasp I know you like someone else!! I know you do!! Who is it?! I won't let them have you!! You're mine!!"

"Wha'? No! I didn't mean it like that!! Um...um..." Naruto tried to think of a way out of this. 'Ahh!! What do I do? What do I do?' Naruto thought stressing out over the now crying Hinata.

"**Here's some advice kid, just run away she's obviously crazy. It's worked all the other times!" Kyuubi said with what Naruto believed to be a grin.**

'That won't work here! She upset because of me! Ah ha! I got it!'

"I'm sorry Hinata I didn't mean it like that it's just that I didn't want you to hurt anyone for my sake so I lied and you were the first person that came to mind. So don't cry because I don't want to see you sad." Naruto said to Hinata sincerely though it was partly a lie.

"I was the fist one to come to your mind?" Hinata asked shyly. "Aw!! I knew you'd never ditch me for some other girl!! I love you Naruto!! Always thinking of others before yourself!" Hinata declared as happy as could be.

Well at this point Kyuubi was dying of laughter shouting things to Naruto such as **"She's got to be kidding!! Hahaha!! She's so funny! Man she must be delirious or something!! Wow this is the best encounter so far!! I'm glad we came here!!"**

'Hardy-har-har. I'm oh so glad to see you're so happy." Naruto said with so much sarcasm that he could power the world plus some the neighboring galaxy.

"Well, um, I'd love to stay Hinata but I have to go..." Naruto started to say until he saw someone who looked very much like Kiba come up to him.

"Hey Naruto! How have you been?" the person asked.

"Um...hello?" Naruto said to the person who looked exactly like Kiba in fact it was Kiba but there was the small difference that he didn't have Akamaru with him but instead of man's best friend he had man's greatest fear, a cat. No longer was he the dog loving boy from before but the crazy cat boy of now.

"Uh, how do you do?" Naruto asked at a complete lack for words.

"Good! So Hinata have you seen Shino? He saw a fly a little bit ago and began to hope off after it trying to catch it with his tongue to eat it like a frog." Kiba explained.

"No I've been a little busy." Hinata told him. Naruto then noticed that she didn't stutter.

'**Kid sorry to be a down pour on your parade, but first you are truly the slowest person on earth, and two we kinda need to go look for the others then I suggest putting everything back to normal. Some of these people are beginning to freak me out." Kyuubi said.**

'Fine.' Naruto said secretly agreeing.

"Hey I know let's split up that way we'll find Shino faster!" Naruto said.

"But I don't want to leave you Naruto!" Hinata complained.

"Hinata I'll be back! So you don't have to worry." Naruto said giving her one of his grins.

"Ok, if you think that, that's the best way then I guess we could do that." Hinata gave in and then they all split up to look for the mysteriously frog like Shino.

- - - - - - - - - - - ( . )

After another eternity of running which as stated before was only like half an hour. Naruto decided that he needed a break that was when he spotted someone lying on the ground a little ways off.

'Wonder who that could be?' Naruto thought to himself but since Kyuubi is always listening in even when the thoughts are revolved around ramen, it was also heard by Kyuubi.

"**Well I don't know, why don't you go figure out who it is." Kyuubi said.**

'Ok!' Naruto replied as he ran off to see who it was when he got closer he noticed that the person looked oddly familiar to Ino yet they were, well of the opposite sex. (A/n hahaha it's Deidara!)

"Um...Ino?" Naruto asked almost afraid of the reply.

"Huh? Yeah? What?" the said "Ino" said on the ground very lazily.

"Um where's Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"Shikamaru? Do you mean Shikamari?"Ino said.

"Um...I think so?" Naruto replied.

"I'm here!!!" cried out a voice from behind them as someone jumped on Naruto.

"Ahhhhh!!" Naruto screamed again in surprise for the seckond time that day he was being attacked by someone. Naruto looked behind him to see a female who looked exactly like Shikamaru but had longer hair and well as said before was female.

"**Holy crap kid! What have you done!?!?" Kyuubi said shocked from inside of Naruto.**

'What I have gotten myself into?' Naruto asked ignoring Kyuubi.

"What's wrong Naruto? Looks like you've seen a ghost." the said "Shikamari" said.

"I think I need to go." Naruto said.

"But you just got here!!" 'Shikamari' whined.

"I know, but..." Naruto was cut off.

"Hey Naruto! What's up?" a guy said who looked like chouji but was thinner and was wearing a multi-colored spandex workout outfit.

"Um, do I know you?" Naruto asked with "Shikamari" still hanging off of him.

"Dude did you forget who I am? I'm Chouji. Now say it with me while doing jumping jacks!" Chouji said.

"I'm not sure that I want to know you." Naruto muttered.

"**Wow kid you messed up these guys big time!" Kyuubi said while laughing about the multi colored workout outfit.**

"Um well I'd love to..." Naruto was cut off again but this time it was by and angry woman.

"What do you think you're doing hanging onto MY Naruto?" Hinata demanded as she walked up to 'Shikamari'.

"Shikamari" let go and looked at Hinata and said "I'm not doing anything."

"Oh, Well what do you think you are doing Naruto letting her hang off of you! I knew it!! You do love another!!! That's it Naruto I'm so going to make you pay for the pain I'm feeling right now!!" Hinata said in a pure rage as she ran at Naruto.

"**Advice kid, RUN!!! She's CRAZY!!! I tell ya!! You'll never live if you don't run away from her!!! Run to the farthest village you can find!!" Kyuubi yelled in Naruto head as he began to run away.**

B 

**Ok so that was a sorta short chapter but hey it was rushed. Yeah I know a lot of those were the obvious things that everyone else does but hey I think it's good.**

** a note on the name change for Shikamaru is that my friend once told me that 'maru' means man so if there were to be a gender change you wouldn't call a girl 'man' so I switched the 'ru' to a 'ri' because I was told once that 'ri' is normally at the end of a girl's name. So there's a reason to my madness!!**


	6. Into the Sand

**Haha!! I'm back!! And I bring more mischief! **

**Alrighty, let's start with a recap!**

"Oh, Well what do you think you are doing Naruto letting her hang off of you! I knew it!! You do love another!!! That's it Naruto I'm so going to make you pay for the pain I'm feeling right now!!" Hinata said in a pure rage as she ran at Naruto.

**"Advice kid, RUN!!! She's CRAZY!!! I tell ya!! You'll never live if you don't run away from her!! Run to the farthest village you can find!!" Kyuubi yelled in Naruto's head as he began to run away.**

* * *

And run Naruto did. He ran as far as he could, going out of the gates of Konoha and the through the gates of the Sand Village. 

"**Kid slow down! Do you even know where you are?" Kyuubi asked cooped inside of Naruto holding on for his dear life.**

'Gah! Don't care! Must Flee!' Naruto thought back to Kyuubi.

"Hey kid were do you think you're going?" a guard shouted at Naruto.

"RUNNING FROM THE CRAZY LADY!!!!" Naruto yelled as he continued to run.

Naruto ran into the heart of the city miraculously without hitting anyone, yet. But then as always his luck changed and splat. He ended up running into someone. The force of the collision sent Naruto on the ground a good few feet away on his butt. Naruto then looked up to see who he had ran into to see none other than Gaara, as all would expect. But this was no ordinary Gaara for he was dressed as a hippie. He wore a rather large tie-dyed shirt with a peace sign on it. But his green/jade eyes and red hair that would make him look good in a kilt, told Naruto that this was the one and only Gaara of th Desert, or dessert for all of us who can't spell correctly.

"G-gaara? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" Narut began but was soon cut off.

"Oh me, oh my! Look what I have done! I'm so sorry!" Gaara said.

"But wait I ran into you. Aren't you going to beat me up into a pulp? Or Kill me using you desert coffin attack?" Naruto asked confused. Kyuubi all the while couldn't stop staring at Gaara's hypnotic tie-dyed shirt.

"Kill you?! Beat you up?! Now why would I do that!!! That's so not feeling the love!!! I mean come on! We all want peace and love!!" Gaara said.

"Um, ok." Naruto said as began to get up.

"Here let me help up to show my love for you." Gaara said grabbing Naruto's hand and pulling him up.

"Uh, Thanks?" Naruto said scratching his head.

"**RUN BOY!!!! He's going to eat you!!! there has to be some ulterior motive! First the hypnotic shirt now this!! There's no end to this nightmare!" Kyuubi screamed from within Naruto in a frantic frenzy.**

'What?' Naruto asked Kyuubi but it was too late for Gaara had unleashed his almighty powers of love.

"Naruto let me show you my love for you and all around me!" Gaara shouted as he glomped Naruto, hugging him like there was no tomorrow.

"Help." Naruto barely managed to breath out, but his plea went unnoticed by all and Gaara.

"Oh Naruto! I love you!!" Gaara proclaimed and he began to rub up and down Naruto like one of those chibi moments.

"NARUTO!!! How could you cheat on me and then turn gay on me!?" Hinata yelled as she appeared out of no where.

"Help" Naruto managed to strangle out again, for it to only go unnoticed again.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!! YOU, TWO-TIMING GAY!!!" Hinata yelled at Naruto as she charged at him.

Just then "Shikamari"(female Shikamaru) came out of no where and started to wrestle with Hinata. "No I'm not going to let you harm one hair on his head!!" She yelled at Hinata.

Then Ino(male) came up behind Shikamariand stood over the two girls fighting. "Cool a cat-fight. I'll start taking bets now." He said setting up his own little betting booth.

All the while Naruto was now turning blue in the face as Gaara still rubbed his body against Nartuo's. "Help!" Naruto tried again this time he was able to extend a hand out towards Temari who was passing by.

She came up to Naruto but then stopped at the sight of Ino. "I-ino, w-w-why are you h-here?" Temari asked while stuttering.

"**Damn it!! I'll take care of this!!" Kyuubi said taking control of Naruto. **Then just as Kyuubi was about to throw Gaara off of him/Naruto, Kankuro appeared and yanked Gara off of Naruto.

"Gaara what are you doing? You'll be late for our Tea party! I have all the tea and cookies made! Now we just need to eat them." Kankuro said as he dragged Gaara off who was whining about wanting to love Naruto longer.

'Um, that's kinda odd.' Naruto thought stumped at what all was happening.

"**Just a little." Kyuubi added.**

Then Naruto noticed the two girls were still fighting. 'I guess I should stop them.' Naruto thought.

"**Heck no! I wanna see who wins! This is a pretty intense fight! I bet the brunet wins! Oh look a betting booth! Place a bet in for the brunet." Kyuubi said engrossed in the match.**

'No come on we need to go. I have to make everything right! I don't think I could stay here another day! I'll go insane!' Naruto thought to Kyuubi.

"**Kid you're talking to a demon that's locked inside of you and you don't think you're insane yet?" Kyuubi pointed out.**

'Good point but that's beside the point!' Naruto said.

"**Ok but before we continue you do realize that did sound odd?"**

'Yes. No. I mean! Grr!! Forget it! We're going back to the Past!' Naruto said then he walked away to a deserted area and preformed the jutsu again going a little further back than he expected.

* * *

**Ok there you have it!! Ok now first of all sorry to all those who may be offended. And second, don't kill me b/c you don't like what I did to the characters (such as Gaara). **

**Alright now! Review please!!**


End file.
